Many drivers of motor vehicles and particularly trucks would be greatly helped in the operation of the vehicle if they were provided with means for automatically signalling the presence of an overhead obstruction, particularly at the entrance of tunnels, underpasses, or the like; and it is the object of the present invention to provide such a device one of which is particularly adapted for automobiles and the other one being particularly adapted to trucks.